


Destiel Headcanons

by laubrown1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Longing, M/M, masturbation (mentioned), thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Just little thoughts Dean has about his favorite angel :)





	Destiel Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> These are thoughts Dean has about Cas whenever he's not around or whenever he needs him. 
> 
> Fun fact: The part where I mention where I talk about Cas being controlled by Naomi and beating Dean to get the demon tablet. The episode "8x17 Goodbye Stranger", Dean was actually supposed to say "I love you" instead of "We're family", but Jensen changed the lines. Ugh! Dammit, Jensen. LOL
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the drabble. :)

-Dean thinks about Cas late at night. (He sometimes _masturbates_ while thinking about Cas)

-Dean prays to Castiel sometimes. (He doesn’t tell anybody this. Not even his brother, Sam)

-Cas sometimes zaps in on Dean late at night when he’s sleeping. (This sounds _creepy_ , I know, but Cas loves how Dean looks so peaceful when he sleeps)

-Cas hears Dean’s prayers. (He doesn’t always answer though. Sometimes, Cas doesn’t always know what to say)

-Dean loves wearing suits whenever he goes out on cases with Sam because it reminds him of a certain angel in a trench coat ;)

-Dean got jealous when Meg kissed Cas and Cas kissed her back. (He thought they were cute, but at the same time, a little jealousy came up in him)

-Dean wanted to tell Cas he _loved_ him while a Naomi-controlled Cas was beating the crap out of him to get the demon tablet

-During the Leviathans period, while Cas was off playing the New God, Dean couldn’t stop thinking about him. (He thought about Cas all the time)

-When Dean first met Cas and found out that he was the angel Castiel, he thought Cas was good-looking. For an angel. ;)


End file.
